The Dark Star Saber Vs The Star Saber
by megaghostgirl101
Summary: Happens in Alpha;Omega, Optimus goes alone to try to get the first Omega Key, but Megatron has other plans.


_**Warning! Spoilers and character death! I don't hate Optimus, but Iv'e always wanted to see a serious injury that could threaten offlining him, and thats why i have fanfiction. R&R!**_

**Optimus' POV**

As I walked out of the groundbridge, all I saw was beatiful monuments constructed just for the human's gods, now they were in ruin; Megatron's been busy. As I walk further I see the key, and I also see Megatron, with something on his back, and his hand... It's that hand of...a PRIME! "Claim your prize, Optimus, if you can." Megatron says to me, when he sees me looking at his new hand. "By the Allspark Megatron, what have you done?!" I say back to him. "This? I find it affords me certain advantages, such as the use of the forge of Soless Prime. My first creation fashioned from the very blood of Unicron, I call it the Dark Star Saber:Slayer of Primes if you will." He said back charging at me getting ready to strike, but I was quick, I pulled my battlemask down, and took my Star Saber from my back and chraged at him. He took his frist swing letting off an energy blast from the DSS and it was heading stright for me, I jumped right over it as it passed under me, just barely touching my foot. I landed on the ground and took my swing at him with a blue energy light. All he had to do was cut it in two and it went right by him. He tries again for another swing at me, and it cut almost like he did, but he took the advantage and threw another energy wave at me. I jumped on top of a rock and the energy wave cut the rock in two as I jumped down to meet Megatron head on in face to face combat. We clashed swords, again, again. Then we clashed swords and the energy was so strong, it created a swirling blue and purple vortex around both of us. "At last we take our rightful places Optimus, as gods, wielding the power of the cosmos." Megatron said to me. The he took his free hand and thrust it into my side spilling an amazing large amount of energon on the ground, he then removed his hand and backed enough to see me grasp my wound with shaking hands. "So tell me Optimus, how does it fell to bleed!" He ran back up to me and threw his hands around my throat just barely tightening his grip. "I am but a soldier Megatron, and you, and you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions!" I said as I thrusted my whole body forward to push him off me, kocking him on the ground. I looked down at my wound, now spilling out energon all over my side.

I just glanced over to see Megatron run up at me and thrust the DSS into my left side chest. All I felt was the pain, and the energon spilling out of my wound when Megatron removed his blade and knocked me down to the ground. I immediatly dropped my SS and clutched my wound on my chest. I could feel my spark starting to slow down, but I cursed the pain and grabbed the SS and slowly got up. I tried throwing a wave of energy but I didn't have the strength, but Megatron did. He let off a big wave and it hit me head on knocking me back down, but I still managed to get up, but I feared giving up and allowing myself to die at the hands of this monster. I lunged out at him clashing swords, clearly Megatron had all the power, because at the right momment he forced the clash out and cut the DSS into my upper arm, leaving a gaping, black scar. "My DSS has tasted one spark tonight, it still thrusts for that of a Prime!" He says as I slowly stand still weakened from my wounds. I manage to hit his DSS into a clash, but he uses the same hand he drove into my side and knocks me on my aft. The when I turn I don't have any time at all, and it happens, he stabbs right through my spark. Still bleeding, and weakened from my other wounds, I couldn't fight now, I collapsed at the base of the DSS still impaled in my spark. "Get off me." Megatron says and he takes his foot and pushes my limp body off the sword. When I hit the gorund my spark, now with a whole through it, can't pump enough energon through my body and it gives way.

**Megatrons POV**

Seeing Optimus diemy hands was the most amzing thing to ever happen. I see the Primes now empty body of life, and reach down and take his SS. "Soundwave send a ground bridge, it's over." I say as Soundwave obays his command and a swirling vortex opens at my right side. "Goodbye Optimus, forever." I say before I enter the bridge.


End file.
